


Lo más importante

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DSoD canon, M/M, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Puzzleshipping OneShotUbicado al final de la película DSoD-o-—No tiene importancia lo que ‘te parezca’. Yugi lo sabe —dejó de mirar molesto a Ryou, para dirigir una mirada más suave al que mantenía la mitad de su alma — ¿cierto?Yugi le regresó una mirada llena del dolor que su anterior rechazo le provocó, y fue como un golpe para el faraón —si es así… por favor, no me quites algo que es tan importante para mí, Yami.Su interlocutor lo miró confundido...-o-Mención al Tendershipping
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	Lo más importante

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y la franquicia de Yugioh! no me pertenece de ninguna manera. En realidad ¡sus personajes tienen vida propia! Y me utilizan como medio para compartirles pequeñas historias que el equipo de Yugioh! nunca sacará a la luz (?   
> Sin más que aclarar. Disfruten la historia

A Jou, Anzu y Honda, realmente no les había sorprendido que Yugi los llamara a la azotea el día de graduación, antes de la ceremonia.

¡Al pobre chico le tocaba dar el discurso final! Evidentemente estaba nervioso.

Ryou, de todos, era el menos sorprendido.

Había estado hablando más con Yugi después de, bueno, la última locura mágica-egipcia-antigua que había vivido. Realmente había sentido la necesidad de estrechar su cercanía con el tricolor y estar al pendiente de sus emociones, cosa que parecía ser reciproca con el oji-amatista. Yugi había aceptado de buen agrado el contacto con Ryou; parecía quererlo, casi necesitarlo, y también le importaba cómo se sentía su amigo.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacía la azotea, unos minutos por delante de los demás, sentía que Yugi realmente no les había citado porque estuviera nervioso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho de forma inconsciente.   
Él también tenía algo que comentar.

  
Cuando Ryou alcanzó a Yugi, este estaba de pie, junto al enrejado que bordeaba la azotea, aferrándose a él con una mano.  
El albino cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras él, con un sigilo aprendido inconscientemente del ser que una vez había compartido su cuerpo, y miró a su mejor amigo con ojo crítico. Notó que Yugi apretaba cada vez más el enrejado con su mano, seguramente sus dedos pronto estarían fríos y emblanquecidos por la presión.

Con cuidado, Ryou caminó hasta su amigo, y colocó una mano sobre la ajena, con suavidad, para obligarlo a soltar su tenso y nervioso agarre.

—Ryou… —lo llamó en un susurro sorprendido, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

El albino le dio una suave sonrisa. Los honoríficos habían desaparecido entre ellos con facilidad, se llamaban solo por sus nombres de pila, compartían demasiada familiaridad a este punto para ello.

—Hola, Yugi —la mano libre de Ryou se deslizó sobre los hombros de su amigo, rodeándolo por debajo del cuello en un abrazo, mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza contra la del tricolor — ¿estás bien? —consultó, con genuina preocupación.

El tricolor cerró sus ojos unos instantes, devolviendo el contacto al apoyarse de vuelta contra su amigo, y luego le regresó la sonrisa —sí, más o menos… hay algo que _necesito_ decirles —enfatizó, con los ojos temblando ligeramente.

—Lo sé —Ryou asintió, mientras retiraba su brazo para que Yugi pudiera darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente. Sus manos aún no se separaban del enrejado, una sobre la otra, pero al menos la del tricolor había aflojado su agarre a uno más suave —te escucharemos.

Compartieron suaves sonrisas cuando Ryou apretó ligeramente la mano de Yugi entre la suya. Había una sensación peculiar allí, flotando entre ambos, pareciera como sí el vínculo de amistad que los unía fuese más intenso que nunca, había _algo_ más allí que no estaba la última vez que se habían visto y ambos lo sabían.

Yugi y Ryou estaban realmente felices de haber quedado en la misma universidad. Se mantendrían cerca, apoyándose el uno al otro.

Ryou escuchó fácilmente la voz enérgica de Jonouchi subiendo por las escaleras hacia la azotea, así que soltó la mano de Yugi antes de que los tres adolescentes faltantes entraran. Sabía cuan privado era el contacto físico para los japoneses y no quería dar una idea equivocada a sus amigos, quería a Yugi, _mucho,_ pero el sentimiento de _querer_ no traspasaba al terreno de _estar enamorado_.

Para su desgracia, solo existía alguien que hacía revolotear su corazón.  
Se llevó una mano al pecho de nueva cuenta mientras Yugi saludaba a los demás, y suspiró.

.

De nuevo, fue una conmoción para todos, menos para Ryou, cuando Yugi les enseñó aquello por lo que los había reunido.

En sus manos estaba el rompecabezas del milenio.

—Estaba sobre mi cama cuando regresé a casa —explicó el tricolor —realmente me tomó con la guardia baja, pensé que Atem se lo había llevado consigo.

Jou se acercó y picó la pirámide de oro macizo con el índice derecho, haciendo que se balanceara un par de veces sobre las manos de Yugi —me apuesto a que pasaste toda la noche hablando con Atem ¿eh, Yug?

La sonrisa del tricolor vaciló y se mordió el labio inferior —lo intenté… no consigo escuchar su voz —al oji-amatista se le quebró ligeramente la voz al revelar esto. De inmediato sintió a Ryou arrimarse más a él.

—Oh, Yugi —arrulló Anzu, notando su dolor en esa respuesta.

El aludido tembló casi imperceptiblemente —No comprendo con qué propósito me lo dejaría de nuevo… si no puedo… —no logró terminar esa frase.

—Quizás escomo un obsequio, para que no lo olvides —comentó Tristán.

—Jamás sería capaz.

—Tal vez no es que no puedas —lo alentó Ryou, con dulzura, haciendo que Yugi lo mirara — ¿quieres ayuda? —le tendió ambas manos.

Yugi lo miró, esperanzado, y acercó sus manos a las blancas, para permitir que Ryou las cubriera con delicadeza.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos, Yugi suspiró profundo para relajarse y ambos dejaron que sus energías envolvieran lentamente el rompecabezas.

Aún después de haber _perdido_ sus artículos, tanto Yugi como Ryou habían notado como ‘residuos’ de su magia se habían quedado con ellos: eran más receptivos, tendían a tener ciertos ‘presentimientos’ y los más notable de todo: eran capaces de ver a sus monstruos de duelo.  
Malik les había explicado que no eran ‘residuos de magia’ y que no iban a desaparecer, eran manifestaciones de _su propia magia,_ habilidad que ellos ya tenían dentro desde el nacimiento, pero que solo había aflorado al conocer a sus versiones _yamis_ encerrados en los artículos.

Los remolinos de energía suave y brillante, invisibles para Jou, Anzu o Honda, envolvieron el aura ligeramente sombría del rompecabezas y lo hicieron reaccionar.

— ¡Está brillando! —exclamaron los tres, cuando la pirámide empezó a parpadear cada tres segundos, entre las manos de Yugi y Ryou, bastante visible para estar bajo el sol en plena mañana.

De repente el brillo se quedó estático. Luz dorada, mezclada con sombras se extendió desde el articulo hacía todas direcciones, envolviendo la azotea en una burbuja de magia, aislada del resto de la escuela, y encerrando consigo a los cinco adolescentes.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —chilló Anzu, estremeciéndose.

Cuando Yugi abrió los ojos, reconoció inmediatamente lo que era.

_El laberinto del rompecabezas._

Yugi se quedó sin aliento, igual que Ryou, mientras ambos se ponían en pie. Un sentimiento de familiaridad lo llenó de inmediato, no tan intenso como lo había sentido hacia el final del duelo con Diva, pero ahí estaba ese calor en su pecho que lo hizo sonreír de inmediato.

—Gracias —le dijo a Ryou, con el corazón en la boca.

El albino le obsequió una sonrisa, contento de poder hacer feliz a su mejor amigo. Un movimiento captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, así que se giró hacía una de las tantas escaleras, bastante alejada de ellos, pero no encontró nada, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente y poner más atención — ¿Ryou? —lo llamó el tricolor, ante su repentino cambio de expresión, sin embargo, el albino pronto descubrió qué era lo que había visto, y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

—Yugi… mira, por allá —Ryou finalmente soltó las manos del otro, y señaló en dirección hacia donde había estado mirando.

Yugi, Jou, Anzu y Honda siguieron la dirección que Ryou señalaba. Por un momento vieron solo pasillos, puertas y escaleras, pero tras unos confusos segundos y un alentador ‘esperen’ del albino, notaron un destello de colores que no iba acorde con el paisaje dorado del sitio.

A Yugi se le secó la boca, justo cuando la ‘aparición’ se desvaneció —ah, ¿qué…?

En el intervalo de unos diez segundos volvió a aparecer, y esta vez no quedó duda.

 _Él_ estaba ahí, dándoles siempre la espalda, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el espacio de algunos segundos mientras subía lentamente una escalera.  
Yugi lo detalló cuanto pudo, las manos hechas puño, la espalda cubierta por su chaqueta azul a modo de capa. _Oh_ , quería tanto volver a verlo a los ojos.

— ¡Atem, viejo! —Jou fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio que se había levantado de pronto, llevándose las manos a los lados de la boca para intentar que el otro los escuchara.

— ¡Atem! —gritaron también Anzu y Honda, cuando el primer llamado no obtuvo resultado alguno.

—Atem… —Yugi simplemente fue capaz de soltar un murmullo roto, sintiendo el corazón latirle en los oídos; el otro tricolor se detuvo en el acto, no se volteó, sin embargo. Yugi sintió que Ryou le daba una palmada en el centro de la espalda, así que se volvió a verlo confuso, con el temor interno de que _su yami_ desaparecería por completo si apartaba la vista. El albino le sonrió, llevándose ambas manos al corazón y luego señalando al otro tricolor; de alguna manera, Yugi entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle, así que se dio la vuelta y gritó — ¡Yami!

La figura del nombrado dejó de aparecer y desaparecer, justo cuando el grito de Yugi resonó en todo el lugar. Anzu, Jou y Honda lo miraron sin comprender, hasta que el tricolor mayor se giró lentamente hacia ellos, los ojos abiertos como los de un ciervo ante los faros.

— _Yugi_ —musitó para sí en un susurro, antes de girarse completamente hacia ellos, aun a través de la considerable distancia que los separaba — _¡Aibou!_ —exclamó de vuelta, con el corazón puesto en esa simple palabra.

Yugi sonrió ampliamente, su corazón completamente desbocado y los ojos amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas al escucharlo de nuevo. Se colgó el rompecabezas y estiró sus manos hacia él, pidiendo, _queriendo,_ **necesitando** su compañía.

Sin embargo, el mayor solo apretó más los puños. Pareció tener el impulso de moverse, pero se quedó sobre la escalera — _no deberían estar aquí_ —dijo, con voz firme.

Solo eso bastó para golpear el corazón de Yugi —pe-pero, Yami… —musitó, herido por su rechazo.

— _Necesitan salir de aquí_ —el otro hizo amago de volver a darles la espalda — _y no lo hagan de nuevo._

— ¿Para qué me lo dejaste entonces, ah? —le gritó de regreso Yugi, con todo el dolor que sus palabras le causaron — ¿por qué me diste el rompecabezas de nuevo? —recriminó — ¿A qué juegas ahora? —cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la pirámide entre sus manos.

Todos sintieron el lugar latir y retumbar.

—Yugi… respira, no te alteres así —Ryou se apresuró a colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo —estamos contigo.

Por alguna razón, el oji-vino apretó los dientes y frunció más el ceño. El lugar volvió a latir.

— _Solo guárdalo, aibou_ —volvió a hablar — _mantenlo, deja que proteja los resquicios de nuestra historia_.

Yugi tembló entre los brazos de Ryou — ¿resquicios? ¿todo se reduce a eso? —casi sollozó.

Ryou frunció el ceño. Todos los demás observaban el intercambio en silencio, pero él no iba a permitir que esos dos se hicieran esto el uno al otro.

Con cuidado, el albino envolvió a su mejor amigo en un abrazo, notando más claramente cómo temblaba. Una mirada de reojo le confirmó que el faraón seguía mirándolos con atención, así que disimuló una sonrisa traviesa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yugi, acunándolo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser **tan cruel**? —casi escupió esas palabras, acomodando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yugi, mientras que la otra siguió enredándose en sus cabellos tricolores —Creí que él te importaba ¿Cómo puedes venir a hacerle tanto daño? —continuó antes siquiera de que Yugi pudiera mirarlo, completamente confundido o que el faraón pudiera responder a su primera acusación.

El egipcio lo miró con ira en sus ojos color vino y enseñó los dientes, como si estuviera a punto de gruñir — _¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que lastimaría a mi luz?_ —siseó y, en un parpadeo, desapareció de las escaleras para re-aparecer a un metro de ellos, dejando atónitos a todos menos a Ryou, quien sonrió con satisfacción, claramente habiendo logrado su cometido. El faraón miraba con completa reprobación como abrazaba tan cercanamente a Yugi — _mi aibou es muy importante para mí_ —volvió a sisear, más bajo y ronco, peligroso.

Ryou desestimó esta afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza y un rápido fruncir de labios —ahora mismo, no lo parece —contestó, aflojando su abrazo alrededor del tricolor.

Yugi terminó por separarse del abrazo, mirando sorprendido a Ryou, por la forma en que estaba retando a Yami. El albino simplemente le contestó con un guiño, retirando por completo sus brazos y dando un paso atrás para que Yugi pudiera volverse y confrontarlo.

— _No tiene importancia lo que ‘te parezca’. Yugi lo sabe_ —dejó de mirar molesto a Ryou, para dirigir una mirada más suave al que mantenía la mitad de su alma — _¿cierto?_

Yugi le regresó una mirada llena del dolor que su anterior rechazo le provocó, y fue como un golpe para el faraón —si es así… por favor, no me quites algo que es tan importante para mí, Yami.

Su interlocutor lo miró confundido — _pero… te regresé el rompecabezas_ —contestó, sin entender a qué se refería su luz.

Ryou rodó los ojos, Yugi resopló y caminó los pasos que lo separaban del mayor para tomarle las mejillas con ambas manos, agradeciendo haber crecido en esos seis meses que pasaron, ahora eran casi de la misma altura —hablo de ti, faraón tonto —y, sin darse tiempo a dudar, se inclinó adelante para presionar sus labios juntos.

A Honda y Jou se les fueron las mandíbulas al piso, Anzu se tambaleó y Jou tuvo que sostenerla.   
Ryou en tanto movió los brazos hacia el cielo, en un gesto que expresaba claramente un exasperado ‘ _¡Por fin!_ ’

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió la boca de Yugi acariciando la suya tan repentina e inesperadamente. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo ante la sensación celestial de esos suaves labios acariciando los propios con desesperación, como si Yugi temiera que él fuera desaparecer de un momento a otro.  
Lentamente fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y responder, acariciando de vuelta esa suave boca en un beso casto y algo torpe, pero que hablaba tanto de los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro que era completamente abrumador sin la necesidad ser agresivo o apasionado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Yugi acariciaba sus mejillas en medio del beso, los brazos de Yami ocuparon las posiciones que los de Ryou habían tenido hace un minuto; rodeó la cintura de su luz con uno y la otra mano subió a sus cabellos, presionándolo más cerca en su beso.

Se separaron apenas lo necesario para respirar antes de volver, ambos, a buscarse en un beso. Esta vez sus labios se movieron más en confianza, como si fuera algo que hubieran practicado con anterioridad, se acariciaron con adoración y placer, mientras eran capaces de sentir como sus almas bailaban, y se entrelazaban la luz de Yugi con las sombras de Yami.

De hecho, esto último fue visible para sus cuatro espectadores. El cuerpo de Yugi emitió un aura luminosa mientras que Yami era rodeado por sombras danzantes, ambas esencias chocaron, se enlazaron y mezclaron a partes iguales, dando como resultado la visión de algo que parecía arte abstracto del símbolo ying-yang.

— _Lo siento_ —susurró el mayor, después de terminar su dulce intercambio — _no pensé que te doliera tanto como a mí, aibou._

—Bien, ahora ya lo sabes —lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su mejilla bajo su cuello —no sigamos lastimándonos así.

Yami correspondió, aferrándolo más contra su cuerpo — _aibou…_

Yugi movió su cabeza lo suficiente para volver la mirada a Ryou —gracias… no creí que harías algo así.

El albino se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona —tuve que pensar rápido.

Yami entendió que los reproches de Ryou no iban en serio y simplemente estaba forzándolo a acercarse — _lo siento por lo de antes_ —se disculpó, apenado.

Ryou le restó importancia —Yugi es mi mejor amigo, su felicidad me importa mucho —le tendió una mano junto con su respuesta, como señal de que aceptaba su disculpa.

Yami soltó el cabello de Yugi para estrechar la mano del albino, justo entonces, ambos tricolores sintieron un ligero corrientazo de energía recorrerles el cuerpo y miraron a Ryuo — _Tú…_

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Honda, Jou y Anzu les saltaron alrededor y empezaron a llenarlos de comentarios y preguntas.

Ryou soltó una risita entre dientes al ver eso y se llevó una mano al pecho, pensando con una sonrisa, cuando podría sacar el momento para contarles que él también había recuperado su preciosa sortija.


End file.
